The Man
by ScarletTemptress
Summary: A daydream I had in class one day. A girl who meets a mysterious man in a meadow. She doesn't know if it was real or not. Anna doesn't know if she should tell her best friend Ryan about him.


Hi everyone! So this is only my second fanfiction ever so bare with me. I try really hard to make my grammar and punctuation right so at least I'm trying right? haha Well here's the first chapter: The Men

**

* * *

**

The man came from the woods across the meadow, next to the river. He walked towards me ever so slowly. He appeared to be just under 20. His face was angular; you could say it was the perfect shape. The man's hair was a dark brown, disheveled, and shaggy it reached just pass his ears and close to his eyes. His eyes, his eyes were like no other eyes I'd ever seen before, each a memorizing star-burst of brilliant green. He walked confidently without hesitation. Though "walked" is near an insult to his graceful strides. The man looked refined with elegance.

Now he was closer, only 2 long strides away. He was just standing there, looking into my eyes and mine into his. It was as if he was looking into my soul. While still looking into my eyes he offered his hand to me and I grasped it.

The moment my hand touched his I noticed what he was wearing. A pure white tunic, like one of the shirts people wore back in the renaissance era. He had part of it unbuttoned so that it showed this amazing tattoo. Though it was partially covered; it appeared to be a black heart with wings, right over his heart. The man also had on a pair of night black pants with the high boots that all men wore in the renaissance. He was the picture of perfection. Then while he was still looking into my eyes, he grabbed our hands with his other hand and lifted them to his face and kissed my hand. When he lifted his face my clothing switched from a tee shirt and jeans to a magnificent dress.

"Would you dance with me Anna?" He asked me, his voice was as fluid and wonderful as I would have imagined.

Before I knew what was happening I heard myself say, "Yes." The man then slowly pulled me into his arms and we began to twirl about in a dance that I didn't even know how to do and yet there I was, dancing.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"My name is Cedric." He replied.

"Cedric… that name sounds familiar to me." I said quietly speaking to myself.

Then our dance came to an end and we began to walk along the edge of the meadow by the trees. He took my hand and held it as we walked.

"Perhaps your soul has whispered it to you before." He suddenly whispered.

"Um… I probably just heard it in a movie or something." I quickly stuttered, surprised by his reply, my soul…whispering a name to me. That's crazy!

Before I knew it we were by the place where I had first seen him entering the meadow. When we reached the river he kissed my hand yet again and said, "Alas Anna, I must leave you now. Pray I return soon. Goodbye." Then he was gone. It was as if he had just disappeared into thin air.

"Cedric? Cedric! Don't leave Cedric!" I called after him with no avail. Where did he go? How is he that fast? Was he even real?

"Cedric," I said into my pillow. Wait, my pillow? As I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings, reality sunk in.

"It was a dream." I sighed. That explains why he was so perfect.

"So, who's Cedric?" said a voice in the chair by the door, making me jump.

"Oh, it's you Jake, you scared me." I sighed in relief.

While slightly chuckling under his breath he said "Well I could have guessed that by the expression on your face and how you jumped a foot into the air."

Jake and I were best friends since we were little. We met when he stood up for me from a group of girls making fun of me in 1st grade; we were always friends after that. People used to always say we were a 'thing' but both he and I knew we weren't so we just ignored them. Eventually everyone got bored and stopped antagonizing us. Here we are seniors in high school and still the best of friends.

My mom really likes Jake and trusts him so she gave him a key to the house and told him to 'come on in whenever'. My dad died when I was just a baby and my mom doesn't like to talk about it, so I don't know much about him. My mom is great though, she raised me on her own and personally I think she did an amazing job. I love her more then anything. She approves of Jake because he is a great guy. He isn't a macho or a jerk like most guys my age and he is sweet. He also is very old fashioned and treats people right. You wouldn't ever find him starting a fight; he tries to avoid violence, but if it's necessary he can hold his own.

"When are you going to stop breaking into my house?"I asked him jokingly.

"Hm...well it's not really breaking in if I have a key you know. And besides I didn't even use it, your mom let me in and told me to go on upstairs."Jake said while smirking at me.

"Well can you at least get out of here so I can get dressed?"

"Sure." He said as he got up to exit the room. "Oh and Anna, I'll be waiting in the kitchen, try to not make me wait too long."

**

* * *

**

Hey! So this was actually a daydream of mine haha.I just had to write it out. If I get some feedback on it I might continue it, but I'm pretty busy and I'm not completely sure where I would take this. But it all depends on you, the readers. 


End file.
